Tuesday Mornings
by CosmicRainbowBrite
Summary: University student Syaoran Li works at a local coffee shop to help pay for his degree. The same emerald eyed customer comes in every Tuesday morning but they never speak, until fate intervenes.
1. The Girl by the Window

**The Girl by the Window.**

Syaroan Li casually drummed his fingers against the smooth granite counter. He leaned against it absentmindedly, trying not to stare at the girl seated in front of the cafe's main window. Morning light radiated down upon her, highlighting the honey tones in her auburn hair. Her emerald eyes stared off into the distance. A book was propped open near her opened palm. Steam rose from an untouched cup of coffee, that she had ordered from him only a few minutes ago.

He wasn't sure why he felt drawn to her, perhaps it was her eyes, his favorite shade of green. He shook his head, no that wasn't it. For as long as he had worked at Hugs with Mugs, a local coffee and sweets cafe, she had appeared every Tuesday morning and ordered the same cup of coffee. The order required extra sugar and cream, something he never forgot. She always sat in the same chair by the window, but the book, it was never the same. In all these months he'd barely managed to say more than a few words to her. When she smiled at him in her warm and caring way his heart skipped a beat. Syaoran's mind would become clumsy, and he'd nearly forgot how to work his own jaw.

The door to the cafe slid open, bells ringing, dragging Syaoran's attention away from the girl for a moment. A new customer walked in, long black hair curled down to her lower back. The girl's eyes widened when they spotted the girl sitting at the table by the window.

"Sakura-chan?", The dark haired girl's voice rang like a song.

 _Sakura so that was her name._ Syaoran grabbed a rag and began to wipe down the already clean counter, just to give his hands something to do.

"Tomoyo-chan", Sakura greeted the other girl, lifting her eyes away from the window "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that was you...I've been worried. Your father said he hadn't heard from you in over a month." Tomoyo's lip trembled. "I know it's been hard on you, but you can't just run away from us. We're your family."

Sakura's eyes turned solemn. "I just need some time. I'm sorry to worry you Tomoyo-chan. I just wanted to be alone for a while"

"I understand," Tomoyo watched the other girl with a heavy heart. "But don't forget you can lean on us."

Sakura nodded and managed to give the other girl one for her glowing smiles. "Don't worry I will be just fine."

"Sakura…just please call me soon alright? That's all I ask."

Sakura traced the cover of her book with the edges of her delicate fingers, circling again and again. For a moment she didn't speak, then she turned to the other girl, eyes staring at her intently. "I promise, I will call you soon."

Tomoyo's lips edged upward, happy at the response. "I wish I didn't have to, but I have to go. I'm late for a meeting. Just please don't take too long."

"I won't," Sakura assured, but her voice held a slight tremor.

Tomoyo slipped back out of the door without ordering a thing. The cafe's belles jingled signaling her exit, then all became quiet once more. The cafe was empty except for Syaoran and the girl by the window. The girls' conversation had intrigued him. It sounded like like him she was hiding from her own family. He had taken on this job as a means to support himself once he decided to sever ties with his own family, of course, he couldn't say for sure how similar their situations actually were.

Sakura slipped her fingers around the handle of her coffee cup. She lifted it to her lips and blew at the steam. As she took a sip she closed her eyes, for a second the warm smile that she had held onto since the other girl's entrance slipped. A pained expression blossomed across her face, and when she opened her eyes Syaoran could see nothing but hurt swirling in them. Her fingers trembled and the cup tumbled out of her grasp. Before she could react hot liquid splattered onto the front of her yellow sundress.

Syaoran jumped to attention and reached for the towels under the counter. Sakura remained frozen staring at the broken cup, glass scattered across the black and white tiled floor. Tears stung her eyes, but the girl did not cry. Syaoran raced across the cafe's floor. He reached the stunned girl with fresh towels in had. When Sakura noticed his presence she jumped up, clearly startled, and bent over to clean up the shards of glass.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she reached for the pieces of shattered porcelain.

"Don't worry," Syaoran mumbled. "Let me take care of this."

He glanced down at her hands and noticed they were an angry red, scolded by the coffee. He brushed his hands over hers, easing them away from the danger of the broken glass. His heart felt like it would burst from the touch, but the concern he felt for her helped keep his nerves under control. She reached once again for the glass, but he shook his head at her. His amber eyes met emerald, and the girl from the window blushed a light shade of pink.

"It's fine," He assured her once again. "Come with me, you're hurt. This can be cleaned up later."

Syaoran wrapped his fingers around the girl's thin wrists, she unfolded her long legs from under her, and reluctantly she stood to follow him. He took her into the back of the coffee shop pulling her towards a sink. He turned the faucet on, and cool water flowed into the basin. Syaoran pulled her hands into the water and hoped it would provide Sakura some relief from her burns. The girl watched as the cold water brushed against her burnt fingers.

Syaoran left her at the sink while he searched for the first aid kit. He was sure there was some cream for burns inside. He pulled the metal first aid case out from a wooden cabinet and pried the clasp off. Opening the container he quickly found the medicine he needed and hurried back over to the girl still standing at the sink. Cool water still cascaded down her fingers.

"Here," Syaoran held out the tube of burn cream out to her. "This should help."

She nodded at took the medicine from his outreached hands.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I'm not always the most coordinated. I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble."

"It's no problem." He told her. "Really, no one has even been in the shop today. Tuesday's are our slow days."

Sakura dried her hands off with a towel and rubbed the ointment over her burned hands. "I know," she replied. "That's why I like to come in on Tuesday's. It's so quiet, and no one ever bothers me."

He smiled at her, his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "Tuesday's are my favorite days too. It gets too crowded on the weekend in here."

"Do you work here a lot?" Sakura asked. "I know you're always here on Tuesday, but I'm never here any other day of the week."

He nodded. "I work here quite a bit, but I go to classes at the university so I still only work part-time."

The bells to the cafe chimed signaling the arrival of another customer. Syaoran glanced up at the door leading back out into Hug with Mug's front room. He turned back around and his eyes met Sakura's.

"Stay here." He told her. "I'll be right back."

Sakura shook her head. "Oh no, I should be going. I'll follow you back out."

Syaoran opened the door to see Takashi Yamazaki standing in the empty shop. He had his hands on his hips, while he stared at the mess that still had yet to be cleaned up. Takashi also worked in the coffee shop along with his girlfriend Chiharu Mihara, whoes family actually owned the shop. They worked during the day shift while Syaoran usually worked nights into early mornings. It has been Takashi who had actually helped get Chiharu's family to hire him on. The two of them had once had classes together before Takashi had transferred to night classes so he could help Chiharu with the coffee shop during the day. The coffee shop stayed open 24 hours a day and was usually a popular spot for college students to hang out and study.

Takashi turned when he heard the door open. "Li-kun what happened in here?" He asked. "It looks like someone threw a tantrum."

"It was an accident," Syaoran replied quickly. "I'll get it cleaned up before I get out of here."

Takashi's arrival meant Syaoran's shift was now over. The thin man shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'll get it cleaned up before Chiharu-chan shows up. You need to get out of here and get some sleep anyway."

Sleep wasn't something Syaoran was about to get any time soon, but he nodded in agreement. Sakura peaked her head from behind Syaoran's shoulder. Takashi's eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" Takashi stared at the girl and Sakura smiled.

"I came here for coffee. It was my fault...the glass I mean. I dropped it. He was helping me." Sakura stammered and turned to Syaoran. She glanced down at his name tag. "I'm afraid I don't actually know your name...Li-kun." She read off his last name.

"Syaoran Li," He told her. "And what is yours? Then we'll be properly introduced."

"Sakura Kinomoto." Her name was beautiful.

Takashi laughed. "Well as long as you didn't throw it at him because he did something he shouldn't have. Though behaving improperly doesn't seem like Li-kun's style."

Sakura blushed scarlet. "Oh no," Sakura exclaimed. "He has treated me very well. You know me Takashi-kun. I'm very accident prone."

Takashi nodded. "That is true. This reminds me of that time in high school you tripped and knocked over the entire band during practice."

Sakura's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Well Li-kun, you should get out of here." Takashi went behind the counter and found a broom. "Don't worry about this mess you two. I'll clean it up."

"I should be leaving as well." Sakura glanced between both men. "It was good seeing you again Takashi-kun, please tell Chiharu-chan I said hello. Li-kun thank you so much for the help today. I'm sorry for any trouble I have caused you." Sakura spun on her heels and began to head for the doors.

"Wait, Sakura-chan, Why doesn't Li-kun walk you home? You don't live far right and you seem a little not like yourself today."

"No...but I wouldn't want to bother him. I'll be fine on my own."

Syaoran stepped across the coffee shop and grabbed the door for her. "I don't mind. Where do you live?" There was something strange about this girl. He felt a need to protect her. Maybe it was all that time they spent together in the coffee shop never speaking that caused it. He couldn't be sure, but he wanted to make sure she made it to her own home safely.

"There is no need." She tried to politely protest, but he followed her out of Hugs with Mugs anyway.

"Yamazaki-kun asked me to escort you home, and he's my bosses boyfriend so I better do what he said." Syaoran eyed her nervously.

Sakura smiled faintly back at him. "Fine if that's the case then you may walk me home."

Syaoran walked on her right side against the street. The direction they were going was also the direction he would have walked to his own apartment so taking her home didn't seem too out of the way, besides he had always wanted to talk to Sakura and now he was finally getting his chance.

"How do you know Yamazaki-Kun?" he asked her as they passed a local diner and a gift shop.

"Oh, we grew up together. We went to the same elementary school, middle, and high school. Same with Chiharu-chan, we all spent a lot of time together back then. We've all gotten busier the older we've gotten. I'm afraid I don't see them all that much anymore, though I suppose I should stop in and say hi to them more than I do. What about you?"

"I had a class with Yamazaki-kun before he changed to night classes. He's the one who told me about the job opening. Do you go to the university too?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm going to school to be a teacher. What about you?"

"Business school, my family owns a large company, though I want to see if I can make it on my own without their influence."

"That's brave of you." Sakura stopped walking and turned to look him in the eyes. The morning sun had risen higher and it brought out the highlights in her hair. "I'm sure it would be much easier to get their help."

"It would," Syaoran confirmed. "But getting help from them would mean giving up so many things. I've decided that this is something I need to do on my own."

"I'm glad. It sounds like you got it figured out." She beamed at him. "Thanks for walking me home."

Syaoran had been so intrigued by their conversation that he hadn't noticed that they had arrived at their destination. He swiveled his head to look around and noticed that Sakura lived not very far from him at all.

"Well, this is odd." He reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "We're neighbors I think.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I live there." Syaoran pointed at the apartment building directly across the street. It was a towering brick structure with three floors. The lawn was neatly landscaped unlike the apartment building on the other side of the street.

The apartment building where Sakura resided was a little bit rundown. He had actually heard talks of his own apartment building buying the property and bulldozing it, of course, those were probably just rumors. He hopped for Sakura's sake that wasn't the case. It was hard to find an apartment or even a dorm near the school in an acceptable price range. Most people had to live with a roommate or two to even manage it. He was lucky since he had a small fund, that his deceased father had left behind for school use. It was money the rest of his family wasn't able to take away from him. It wasn't much but it helped pay for his lodging and for a good portion of his school. He didn't want help from his family but using the money his dead father had set up for him for this purpose didn't feel like cheating. He made sure to work enough hours so he wouldn't deplete the account before he was finished with school.

"I should go now." Sakura turned to watch him, her eyes sad again. Had he missed something? Syaoran wasn't sure what had brought her mood down so suddenly. "I'm sure I'll see you around...definitely Tuesday."

Syaoran nodded and watched her walk to the dilapidated apartment building. "See you soon, Kinomoto-san."

He wished she didn't have to go, and that he didn't have to leave either. He'd like to talk to her all day. Syaoran wished he hadn't wasted so many opportunities to talk to her sooner. At least he knew he'd see her for sure...always on Tuesday mornings.

 **Authors Note:**

I had a dream...and I just had to write this story. I hope you enjoy it. This one will be more of a fluffy/sad story with no magic. There will be some sad topics like death, depression, and things like that.


	2. Strawberry Icing & The Perfect Coffee

**Strawberry Icing and the Perfect Cup of Coffee**

Sakura had been rattled when Tomoyo had walked into Hugs with Mugs. She'd been so distracted that she'd broken that cup..completely shattered it all over the tile floor. Poor Syaoran Li had come to her rescue, and he'd even walked her home. She smiled lightly at the memory of him. He was much too kind to her. She had done nothing to earn his forgiveness for complicating his work day, and here she was about to enter the coffee shop a week later. She was probably the last thing he needed.

Nervousness nearly paralyzed her as she held a small wrapped box to her chest. She'd made him a small gift to thank him for all the trouble she'd caused. She hadn't had much money to spare. Sakura could barely afford her weekly cup of coffee, but she felt she had to do something to show her appreciation. So she had decided to make him some homemade sweets. What if he had forgotten all about her? This could turn out to be just another embarrassing episode of her life. What if he remembered but he simply didn't like her gift? Would that be even worse?

Sakura gulped, her sweaty palms struggled with the brass door handle. Before she turned the knob the door swung open slowly. Sakura looked up to see Syaoran's handsome face staring back at her. She jumped back in surprise, nearly stumbling backward into the busy street.

Before she tumbled over Syaoran reached for her, pulling her into the store.

"Li-kun," Sakura said surprised, still cradling the gift she had brought him to her chest. "You startled me."

"Are you alright?" He asked. His brows furrowed in concern. "You looked like you were having trouble with the door so I thought I'd help. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It wasn't your fault really….I'm not myself today." She muttered nervously. "Oh here." She thrust out the package in her hands toward him. "I got you something as a thank you for last week."

Syaoran glanced down at the package. "This is for me?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

"You didn't need to get me anything Kinomoto-san. I would have helped anyone."

Sakura's face fell, for some reason she wished he would have helped her just because it was her. Quickly, Sakura shook the thought out of her head. Why was she thinking like this? He was just a guy who worked at her favorite coffee shop after all. He had been polite to her and she had brought him something to thank him with...nothing more.

He seemed to notice the look on her face. "Of course...I'd rather help you than any other customer…" He quickly stammered, his face turned a slight shade of red, though Sakura didn't notice it.

She smiled shyly up at him. It wasn't until this moment that she had noticed how much taller he was than her. He accepted the gift from her trembling fingers. Frozen in place, Sakura was still too nervous to say anything more.

"Coffee?" He questioned.

She had nearly forgotten the reason she had come to the shop...we'll the second reason. Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically.

Syaoran carried the small package over to the employee counter and gently placed it down next to the cash register. He turned around and began to pour her normal concoction into a clean mug. The young man always made sure to add the right amount of vanilla and sugar to her drink. He was the only person who had ever made her the perfect coffee. She wondered if he always remembered everyone else's usual order like he did hers.

Syaoran handed the warm mug to her and she took it carefully in her hands. This time she would make sure she didn't break it. Sakura sat the mug down at the nearest table. It wasn't her usual spot, but she felt she'd like to be nearer to the barista. She hoped he wouldn't mind.

Sakura pulled out her wallet to pay for her drink but Syaoran shook his head at her. She blinked at him rapidly in confusion. "But I haven't paid yet."

"Don't worry. This one is on me."

Sakura's mouth opened in surprise. "Oh no, I won't let you do that. I insist on paying. My friend's family owns this place after all."

"I'm paying." He informed her. His features turned sharp making it clear that she wouldn't have her way. This was a side to him she had never seen, though still didn't know him well. "I owe you. It's the least I can do." He gestured toward the wrapped present sitting on the counter.

Sakura was slightly annoyed that he felt compelled to pay for her drink when she was still, in fact, the one that owed him. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No." She said simply in an attempt to win the small disagreement, but he was already pulling out his own wallet to place money inside the cash register.

Now she'd owe him yet again and Sakura didn't like having an unpaid debt. She sighed as she watched him close up the cash registry. His own money now residing inside instead of her own. Maybe she would sit at the window seat after all. Sakura gathered up her mug of coffee and took her place at her normal table.

"Wait, are you upset?" He called after her, his voice echoed in the empty cafe. It was only six am and no one else had been by in the last few hours.

Sakura frowned at him. "Honestly a little...now I still owe you."

He furrowed an eyebrow at her and made his way around the counter coming to stand right in front of her table. Warmth spread in the pit of Sakura's stomach. She did her best to ignore the sensation. Sakura picked up the book she had stashed in her bag and fumbled with the pages. The book opened instantly to the section where her bookmark had been placed. The emerald eyed girl did her best to hide her face inside its pages and ignore the charming man standing to her right. Minutes passed, but he didn't move from his spot.

She began to wonder if she was being ridiculous. Perhaps she was. He was just trying to be nice to her after all. She turned the page of her book though she hadn't retained any of the information. This was ridiculous she decided. She barely knew this man and they were fighting...well sort of.

She opened her mouth to apologize but Syaoran had pulled out the chair next to her. He took a seat. "What are you doing?" She asked instead.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and bowed his head. "I wasn't thinking earlier. It was rude of me."

Sakura dropped the book she was reading onto the round mahogany table and let out a laugh. Surprising not only the amber eyes man but herself. She hadn't laughed...truly laughed in such a long time. Sakura had almost forgotten how good it felt.

He smiled at her. "What's so funny?"

"You...us...this whole thing. I'm sorry too. I'm being ridiculous. Maybe it's just because it's so early in the morning, and I hadn't had my coffee."

He blinked up at her. His grin widened. "You're coffee...true. I don't think you've even taken a sip yet. You should probably drink some."

Sakura glanced down and eyed the offending cup. Perhaps she had been taking out her frustrations by not drinking the coffee he had paid for, but since she had already come to the conclusion she was being ridiculous she decided actually drinking it wouldn't hurt. Sakura picked it up and brought it to her lips, taking a long sip. It was perfect, the same way he always made it for you.

"Now that I'm sure you're still not completely angry at me I'll go get some work done." Syaoran rose to leave her table.

Sakura eyed the coffee shop, there was still no one around. "What work?" She asked truly curious. "It looks like this place is pretty dead."

"Well, we got a new shipment of different flavors of coffee in…" He explained as he made his way back behind the counter. "I thought I'd get them put up before Yamazaki-kun gets in. I owe him for last week anyway. I left him with quite a mess."

Syaoran ducked behind the counter and began to pull coffee beans, cups, creamer, sugar, and other supplies out of what Sakura assumed we're boxes she couldn't see on the floor behind the counter. She tried to go back to her book as the minutes ticked by, but the words danced around in her head. None of them made much sense. This was something that had never happened to her before...well not since she was a young child who was more interested in going outside to play than reading a book.

Sakura pulled the phone out of her bag and checked the time, an hour had passed. She needed to be on her way soon anyway. She had an early shift at the university library before her first class. She normally only worked in the evenings but she was had picked up a shift from another childhood friend of hers, who had needed the time to study for an upcoming exam.

She stuffed her book and phone back inside her bag. Quickly she drained the last bit of liquid from her cup. She left it in the glassware storage bin designated for dirty dishes. She looked up at the desk and noticed Syaoran was watching her. When she glanced his way he looked down as if he had only been wondering where to put some of the supplies. He began to fiddle with a drawer behind the counter sliding extra packets of sugar inside.

"Are you leaving?" He asked her without looking up.

"Yes, I have some things to take care of this morning." She normally didn't leave until around eight in the morning. Sakura wondered if he noticed.

"Well then...have a good day." He told her cheerfully. "I'll see you next week."

"Yes, I'll see you soon." Sakura smiled brightly and genuinely.

It wasn't until she was halfway to the school's library that she realized that for nearly an hour of her day she hadn't thought about it...only books usually helped keep the pain away. Syaoran, had he kept the demons in her heart at bay?

What was wrong with him? Syaoran Li couldn't get the girl out of his head. She had appeared in the coffee shop again yesterday and he felt like he was no closer to understanding the strange magnetic pull he felt towards her than he was the week before. Now that he had actually had a conversation with her on not only one but two separate occasions, the feeling of wanting to be near her had worsened. The gift she had given him had been wonderful, perfectly round sugar cookies with strawberry icing. They were decorated so beautiful he had felt bad for eating some of them, but they had probably been the best-tasting cookies he had ever had.

He could only imagine what his cousin would say about his situation. He hadn't spoken to Meiling in a few weeks, but he was sure she'd tell him he needed to get his head out of his ass and just ask Sakura out on a date. That was precisely the reason why he'd never brought up her up in their phone conversations. He didn't need his sometimes helpful...yet nosey cousin prying into his life. She was a bit bossy and rough around the edges, but she had a good heart. He knew she wanted what was best for him, just like he wanted the same for her.

It was times like this that for a few fleeting moments he missed his old life. Meiling and the rest of his family would be at his side, offering him their wisdom and advice. But that life had been a drain on him. It came with too many expectations and responsibilities. It had been a thick metal chain that he had felt wrap tighter around his neck each day.

Syaoran had been on his own for a year now and there was no way he was ever going to go back now that he had tasted freedom. At least he still got to talk to Meiling now and then, though he wasn't on speaking terms with the rest of his family. Honestly, he didn't even want them to know where he was for fear someone would track him down and drag him back.

Syaoran stared up at the whiteboard as his professor went on about how to create a proper business plan. He was trying to take notes, but the words weren't forming into cohesive sentences. Syaoran's best friend Eriol was writing down everything intently. He was a bit of a bookworm and loved learning something new more than anyone else Syaoran knew. He was also an extremely perceptive person. At times it was scary how much he noticed. It was no surprise when Eriol glanced up from his notebook and raised an eyebrow at his best friend. He had definitely noticed Syaoran's lack of attention. Syaoran just knew he was going to get asked twenty questions about this later.

When the long-winded lecture finally ended, Eriol followed Syaoran down a narrow hallway notebooks and textbooks stacked high in his arms. Both men carried backpacks full of college school supplies on their shoulders. Other students mingled in the hallways chatting after class. Syaoran had no desire to stay behind since he had another class to get to in the next thirty minutes.

"Hold on Syaoran." Eriol said to his friend as they rounded a corner. "What is up with you today? You're usually much more attentive in lessons?"

Syaoran sighed and spun around to look at Eriol directly. "It's nothing. I'm just having an off day is all."

Eriol eyed him quizzically as he reached up to adjust his pair of thin wire-framed glasses. "You have an off day? That's unheard off."

Syaoran shrugged. "I'm sure it happens to everyone, especially me."

"I've never seen you have an off day in your life. You're always so ready for anything. That family of yours trained you to be perfect after all."

"Perfect," Syaoran laughed bitterly. "Perfect for them or me?"

Eriol didn't respond to that. He didn't have to. He knew how hard Syaoran's life had been before he cut off nearly all ties with his family.

"So are you going to tell me what's up are you going to keep lying to me?" Eriol asked as he adjusted the heavy stack of books in his hands.

Syaoran blinked and ran his only free hand through his unruly hair. "Fine, I can't keep anything from you anyway an I?"

"You've never been successful at it before," Eriol muttered as Syaoran rolled his eyes at him.

"You see...there is this girl…" Sakura's bright emerald eyes and her warm smile flashed into his mind once more as he spoke the words into an empty section of the hallway. All the other university students had vacated the space where Eriol and Syaoran had stopped to converse.

"The coffee shop one?" Syaoran was taken aback, he was almost certain he had never mentioned her to Eriol before.

"How did you know?"

A sly smile spread across Eriol's face. "I have my ways."

Suddenly, the truth dawned on Syaoran as he thought about his other intrusive friend. "Yamazaki-kun told you didn't he?"

"Perhaps, he may have mentioned it." Syaoran sighed. He couldn't believe those two still gossiped more than middle school children. His friends meant well but they were always trying to pry into his life, even when there wasn't anything exciting to pry into. It was a good thing they hadn't met his cousin Meiling. The three of them together would be a force to be reckoned with.

Syaoran started to make his way down the long hallway again in an attempt to leave Eriol behind, but the pale dark-haired man continued to tag along. "What's the point of telling you if you already know everything then?"

Eriol struggled a bit to keep up with Syaoran's long strides."I wouldn't say I know everything. He just told me about your encounter is all. When you mentioned a girl...I just assumed that was who you were talking about. I'd say you running away from me confirms my suspicions though."

Syaoran pushed through the metal double doors leading out to a freshly mowed lawn. The midday sun shone brightly overhead. There wasn't a single cloud in the clear blue sky. His next class was on the other side of the campus. If he was going to get there in time he was going to have to move quickly, and get Eriol to leave him alone.

"Fine, we don't have to talk about the girl." Eriol finally said, somehow still managing to stay not too far behind Syaoran, though the books he carried weighed him down."I have a favor I wanted to ask you."

Syaoran braced himself for whatever it was his friend wanted from him. Usually, when Eriol asked him for a favor it was something embarrassing or weird. He sincerely hoped it was neither.

"What is it?" He asked his friend somewhat hesitant.

"Will you go to the bar with me on Friday night? I could use some help. I'm supposed to meet the girl I've been dating there. She wanted to try it out because they're supposed to have good food...and I'd like your opinion."

Syaoran grinned? "On the food or the girl" Eriol had talked about this girl quite a lot over the last few weeks. It was slightly annoying, but Syaoran was glad that he had found a girl that he was so interested in. Syaoran couldn't remember her name...something with a T perhaps.

"My date obviously," Eriol replied, ignoring Syaoran's attempt at humor.

"Won't that be weird? I'd be a third wheel."

"Oh, no were meeting up with some of her friends too...It's kind of like a group outing thing."

"Fine, but only because the last girl you dated was a little bit crazy, and I'm already off work that night." Syaoran hopped this wouldn't turn out to be a disaster. He wasn't one for bars and neither normally was Eriol. Hopefully, the place did really have some good food so it would be worth the hassle.

 **Authors Note:**

I'm completely floored by the amount of response I've received just from the first chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful responses! I plan to continue this story for awhile and complete it, so don't worry about that. (I feel that I owe something to the CCS Fanfic community after all the wonderful stories I have read throughout the years...so this is it!)

I already have a clear direction in mind for 'Tuesday Morning'. I'll go ahead and warn everyone...I'm not always the best at updating at any given pace. I don't always have a lot of free time, but when I do I like to spend it reading or writing. You may see several updates in the same week then nothing for a month, but I will update. I will say reviews and feedback does make me a little more pumped to write faster though!

I'm also working on another CCS story called "The Pact Keepers" if anyone wants to check that out. It's quite different than this story, there is magic involved, and the plot is a bit more complicated than this one. :) It's a bit further along...but I expect it will still be on-going for quite some time. I've got it planned out to be a really long story.


	3. Dusty Books and Mixed Drinks

**Dusty Books and Mixed Drinks**

Sakura Kinomoto absentmindedly stacked several volumes of returned books onto a metal cart. It was Friday and she was busy filing away books back on their shelves at the university library where she worked part-time most evenings. It was a great place for her to work since she could just head over after the end of her last class.

The library was nearly empty. Most students had already gone back home to get ready for their Friday night activity. Sakura was never one of those students who went out on Friday or Saturday nights. She was much too busy trying to make enough money to pay for her apartment, clothing, school supplies, and food.

After Sakura had filled the cart with the remaining books she wheeled it over to one of the enormous dusty shelves where she would file the books away according to the Dewey decimal system. Light footsteps echoed in the virtually vacant library. Sakura swiveled her head at the sound. Her short auburn hair swished with the sudden motion.

"Sakura-san, do you want some help? I'm finished with all the patrons for this afternoon, and I've locked the doors so no one else can get in." A calm and caring voice asked her.

Sakura's fellow co-worker Akiho Shinomoto smiled up at her from a few feet away. Her ash blonde hair glistened under the Library's fluorescent light. They had met while working at the library. Though they had never spent much time together after work, Sakura considered the girl a friend. They two girls had a lot in common and Sakura enjoyed Akiho's sweet and friendly demeanor.

"Sure," Sakura told her nodding at the girl. "I'd love some help."

Akiho's smile widened as she picked up a few books off the cart determined to find out where they should be placed. Sakura continued to do the same. She hoped to eliminate the pile of books quickly so she could leave soon, even though she'd rather just keep working here instead of going to her next destination.

"Are you working your other job tonight?" Akiho asked as she placed a rather large red and golden book titled "The Magic of Tarot" in its proper place.

Sakura nodded. She despised her second job. It was nothing like working in the calm and quite Library, but it helped to pay the bills. She'd just have to manage it unless something better came along, so far all the other jobs she had applied for had turned her away or the hours didn't work with her already hectic schedule. She knew she could ask Tomoyo, her father, or even her great-grandfather for financial help and they would do their best to lend her money until she was done with school, but she wanted to make it on her own. Sakura didn't want to be a burden on anyone. She had already done too much damage to her family, and she wouldn't allow herself to harm them any more than she already had.

"I wish you'd quit working at that place," Akhio commented timidly, almost as if she was afraid to voice her concern. "I can tell you don't like it much. It just seems like you could find something else you enjoy more."

Sakura reached up and took another book from the metal cart. "I wish I could find something I enjoyed more too, but I need that job for now. I can't get enough hours here with school and everything."

"Just, please be careful." Akhio's bright blue eyes bore into Sakura's emerald ones. "I always have a bad feeling about that place."

Sakura smiled at her friend. "I'll be careful. I promise."

"So has anything new or exciting happened lately," Akhio asked as she often did when they worked together.

For a split second, Sakura considered mentioning the barista, who was on her mind much too often for her to admit to, even to herself. She wondered if he liked the cookies she had baked for him. They had probably been the best batch she had probably ever made. She liked to cook, though it took a lot of practice before she could ever get a recipe to turn out correctly. It had been a while since she had taken such care in making any food. Lately, she had just stuck with cheap instant noodles mostly. Sakura had no motivation to make anything else. Instant noodles were also cheap and cost-effective, so it made sense.

Living on her own was difficult, but she continued to manage without help for the time being. Her eyes turned glassy as she thought about the reason for her self-imposed isolation from her remaining family members. It was so hard to think about. They were better off without her in their lives.

"Sakura?" Akhio quested curiously when he friend didn't answer right away.

"Sorry," Sakura replied quickly, breaking out of her daze. "I've not been myself since..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Akhio asked her voice laced with a genuine concern for her co-worker. Sakura could tell she sensed that not everything was quite alright in her life. Akhio knew a little of what Sakura was going through, but not the whole picture.

The thought of talking to someone about what was at the heart of her problems made her chest seize. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind quickly, trying to hide any remaining pain on her face. She'd much rather talk about the man in the coffee shop, even though that was a little bit embarrassing.

She shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think now is a good time."

"Okay," Akhio smiled up at her friend, putting the last remaining book in its place. "If you change your mind I'm always here to listen."

XXXXXXX

The Spiked Caldron was full of people. They laughed loudly as they downed drink after drink. Some became so intoxicated that they forget themselves as they swayed in the dim light. The bar was a popular spot for university students and locals, who came to forget their worries or even their lives as they enjoyed losing themselves in the chaos of the night.

The deafening music and roaring voices made Syaoran rub his temples. This place was going to give him a terrible migraine. He could already feel the pain beginning to throb behind his eyes. He was sure that he was in for a long night.

Syaoran was glad that their group at least had managed to snag a table. There was no wait staff other than a few bartenders, who were hard to flag down. Eriol had left to go up to one of the multiple bars and order some appetizers for the entire table. Syaoran was glad that Chiharu and Takashi were there with them at least. Apparently, they knew the girl Eriol was dating, since he had met her through Takashi. Eriol had only been dating the girl for the past two months but he seemed to be enamored by her. He had convinced Syaoran that he should come with them to the bar tonight so he could finally meet Eriol's new girlfriend in person.

Their table was nestled into the back corner of the bar by the ebony wall, away from the terrible band that was playing a horrible rendition of a new age rock song. This was something Syaoran was also grateful for. He despised the chaotic atmosphere of the bar, but he would put up with this for his friend. Eriol's date had yet to arrive. She was supposed to be bringing a few other friends with her, so the table was sure to become packed when she did show up.

"You don't need these chairs..." A burly man stated to the group in a gruff voice. The sound of it somehow managed to carry over the boisterous band. He placed one of his hands on the back of an empty chair surrounding the wooden table. His dark hair was gelled back into a greasy style. He swayed a little on his feet, looking like he had already had too much to drink, though it was only eight at night.

"Yes we do," Takashi answered quickly. "We're waiting on the rest of our party to arrive."

"I need these chairs…. " The man slurred, clearly belligerent. His knuckles hardened into a fist.

"Well you're not getting them, " Syaoran said annoyed. He was already agitated by having to be in such a packed place and this man wasn't helping the situation. "Leave us."

Syaoran stood abruptly to intermediate the man, hoping that he would leave them alone. A scowl was etched on his face and his amber eyes narrowed at the drunk. The man watched Syaoran with bloodshot eyes trying to decide if he was someone he could take in a fight. Syaoran was a few inches taller and clearly had several more pounds of muscle. He went to the gym regularly. Even though he had left his family he still kept up with the martial arts training they had required he take.

The man huffed and turned away, clearly deciding that if it came down to it he wouldn't win the fight. Syaoran sighed and eyed the man cautiously as he stumbled away. This is why he hated places like this. He didn't entirely hate the idea of drinking as long as it was done responsibly, but didn't people care how they acted when they were clearly not in complete control of themselves? He supposed not. He hoped the guy at least had someone sober in his group to make sure he didn't attempt to drive home intoxicated.

More than half the customers at the Spiked Cauldron cheered as the band ended one song and started up another. Syaoran couldn't understand why. The band was one of the worst he had ever heard. They sounded like they had just begun taking lessons or maybe they hadn't had any at all. He hoped at least the food would be better. Syaoran reminded himself not for the first time that he was there to support his friend, otherwise, he would have never walked into the building, to begin with. The place was much too intense for him to find any joy in spending time in it.

Eriol returned to the table with a tray of appetizers in hand. Syaoran was starving. He hadn't stopped to eat dinner before he had been whisked away by Eriol to this awful place. He eyed the platter cautiously as he observed fried potatoes drizzled in cheese, freshly cut vegetables with a creamy dip, chicken covered in buffalo sauce, and deviled eggs. Eriol pushed the rather large plate of food into the middle of the small oak table.

"Sorry it took so long." he apologized to the group. "I think it was because I ordered so much, but at least we shouldn't have to order any more food for a while."

"It's fine." Chiharu grinned as she took some potatoes off of the plater to place them on her own small plate. "So when is your girlfriend due to arrive?"

Eriol gulped nervously as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He read the time carefully before he replied. "She should be here in about fifteen or thirty minutes. I wanted to make sure I got here early so I could get everything set up before she got here."

Chiharu nodded at him and winked. "That was thoughtful and probably a good idea. Tomoyo-chan will be touched that you made such an effort."

 _Tomoyo...didn't that name sound familiar?_

That name, Syaoran was almost sure he had heard it before. Of course, Eriol must have mentioned it to him a million times so he was sure he had, but there was something else...something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Syaoran tried to focus but it was no use. It was much too grueling to concentrate on his thoughts over the din of the room.

"This band is awful," Takashi mumbled. "I can hardly hear myself think."

Syaoran nodded in agreement. The music had somehow gotten even louder as one of the band members pounded on the drum set as forceful as he could manage. The pain behind Syaoran's eyes intensified. He tried to eat some of the food Eriol had purchased, but even that became too difficult with the distraction. Maybe if he stepped outside for a moment he would be able to focus.

"I need to go out and get some air," Syaoran told his friends. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

As he walked away from the central room and into another the pulse of the music diminished into something he was able to stand. The entrance of the Spiked Cauldron was to his left now and another crowded bar was situated to it's right. One girl was working the counter. Her back was turned to him as she poured whiskey into a mixed drink. The sight of her short honey brown hair stirred something inside of him, reminding him of Sakura.

She exited from behind the bar with a tray of drinks in one hand. He couldn't make out her face with the crowd of people blocking his view of her. When she resurfaced from behind the group of customers her back was turned to him yet again. She served drinks to a table. Her nimble fingers pulled drinks from her silver tray with a steady hand. His eyes continued to follow the girl as she handed a drink to the man Syaoran had encountered earlier that night. The man must have retreated to this area of the bar when he couldn't find a table closer to the band.

The drunk man frowned at the glass of liquor the girl had handed him. His bloodshot eyes followed her body up and down. Syaoran pushed through the thick horde of people trying to get closer so he could get a glimpse of the girl's face.

The dark haired man took a sip of his drink, his eyes bulged, and thick knuckles clenched around the delicate glass. In anger, he spit out the contents of his cup. The golden liquid sprayed all over the bartender who had just handed him the drink. She jerked back in surprise but still kept a firm grip on the tray of remaining drinks.

"What is this shit?" The man roared at the woman.

Her shoulders tensed and she took a tentative step back from the man. He was twice as large as her small frame. Even though she may have been intimidated her voice was strong when she replied. "It's what you ordered sir, whiskey and cola."

The familiar voice lingered in Syaoran's mind. It was the same voice he couldn't stop thinking about, Sakura.

The man rose from his chair, unstable. He moved toward Sakura until he was only inches in front of her. The rest of his drink was still held firmly in his sweaty palm. A vein bulged in his neck and he clenched his teeth together.

"This isn't what I ordered." He slurred at her.

Syaoran had fought his way close enough now that he could see the angry rise into her reddened cheeks. The urge to protect her was overwhelming. He struggled to get closer to the pair, pushing his way through the mob of onlookers who were now huddled around to see what all the commotion was about.

"I assure you it is sir," Sakura told him simply, taking one more step back from the man.

"Bitch.." The man with the greasy hair murmured.

Syaoran's anger boiled. He now was close enough that he could almost reach the two. Before Syaoran knew what had happened the man had outstretched his rough hands and shoved Sakura hard to the ground. The drinks she was holding shattered, the metallic tray clattered to the ground, and amber liquor pooled onto the bar's concrete floor. Sakura who hadn't expected the shove fell onto the ground. Her body crumpled beneath her and her head had smacked the ground.

Syaoran saw red. His jaw clenched and within an instant, he was between Sakura and the drunk man. He turned to her quickly surveying the damage. She was soaked in alcohol laying on the cold floor. Quickly she sat up. Her trembling hand rose to her head. Syaoran noticed a cut under her left eye, where some of the glass must have slashed her. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, eyes wide when she noticed he was there.

"Don't move. You might get cut worse." He told Sakura. Glass shards still littered the floor. "I'll take care of this."

Syaoran turned his attention to Sakura's attacker. The man hadn't moved from his spot, as he gaped at the girl on the ground. Furry boiled under Syaoran's skin like he had never felt before. An angry fist fired at the man connecting with his jaw. The drunk man staggered back into the table, flipping over drinks and spilling them on to his friends who were still sitting down with their mouths opened in surprise.

"Get him out of here now." Syaoran snarled turning his back on them to check on Sakura once more.

Syaoran struggled to control of his rage. It was something he usually didn't have much difficulty keeping under wraps, but seeing what the man had done to her had awoken something dangerous inside of him. He knelt down to her not caring if he avoided the glass. Her head was now in her shaking hands.

"Kinomoto-san?" He asked her as gently as he could manage. He could still feel his pulse in his ears as adrenaline rushed through his veins. "Are you okay?"

She nodded unconvincingly, unable to speak. The audience of bar patrons closed in on the two, surrounding them like vultures waiting to see what happened next. Sakura in took a sharp breath. He needed to get her out of there.

"Back up!" He snapped at them. "It's over, go bother someone else"

At his commanding tone, the mob dispersed, probably terrified he would take his anger out on them next. Sakura looked up at him. Her emerald eyes glistened with unshed tears. He wondered if she dealt with jerks like that often, or if this was the first time something like this has happened to her.

"Let's get you out of her."

He hooked his broad arms under her knees picking her up off the slippery floor. Syaoran cradled her close to his chest. He'd never carried a woman like this before so he wasn't sure exactly what to expect. It wasn't difficult to carry her. She felt as if she practically weighted nothing.

Now that Sakura was secured safely in his arms, he survived the room making sure the man who had caused so much trouble was gone. Luckily there was no sign of him or the people he has been sitting with. They must have vacated the place as Syaoran had asked. He was glad he hopefully wouldn't have to deal with them again tonight. Sakura still looked rattled, almost as if the event had brought back some bad memories.

Syaoran knew his friends were expecting him back soon, but he was sure they would understand if they knew the situation. Once he figured out how he could best help Sakura he'd call them. Right now he needed to focus on getting Sakura home or maybe even to a doctor. She had hit her head pretty hard and could possibly have a concussion.

"Thank you." She finally mumbled to him. Her face was flushed red from either anger or embarrassment. He was guessing the later. "I'm sorry all I seem to do around you is break things."

"Don't worry." He whispered to her. "None of that was your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Does your head hurt?"

He carried her to the exit. The mass of people who had been in the room early had mostly excited into another part of the bar so it was much easier to get to the door. Syaoran was sure they both could use some fresh air.

"A little," She acknowledged. "I'll be fine though."

A cool breeze hit him once the pair were safely outside. The sounds of the bar faded away as cars drove up and down the street. The night sky was clear. Bright stars dotted the endless sea of black. The full moon hovered in the darkness, a magnificent ball of reflected light. Sakura braced herself against him unconsciously when she felt the chill of the wind. It was much cooler than he had anticipated. The spring weather was always a surprise this time of the year. A warm spring day could bring a surprisingly bitterly cold night.

Syaoran shrugged off his leather jacket and placed it over her like a blanket. "Here that should help."

Sakura smiled up at him. "I'm okay now, really. You can put me down anyway. I should go back to work now."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. In all good conscious there was no way he could let this girl go back to work tonight. She had a possible concussion, a cut under her eye, and probably a ton of bruises. Sakura should be going to an emergency care clinic, not back to work. Not to mention she was soaked through from the liquor that got spilled. She smelled like she had taken a bath in it.

"You still want to try to work after that? You really should probably see a doctor tonight for your head. I could take you there. I'm sure you're boss would understand. I can speak to them if necessary."

"I can't do that." She told him determinedly. "I haven't finished my shift and I need to work or else I might not be able to make my rent this month."

Syaoran blinked. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest from being so close to this girl. Circumstance had brought them together again. Perhaps it had been their fate to meet so he could help her tonight. He searched his mind for a solution, but he could only come up with one.

"What if I cover your pay for tonight, then will you at least go to the doctor?"

She shook her head viciously then hissed at the pain it caused. "I couldn't let you do that...besides I refuse to see a doctor. I don't like going to those places and it would also cost money I don't have."

"Do you have anywhere you can go tonight? Someone needs to at least watch you. You shouldn't be alone." He asked her worriedly. His brow furrowed. There was no way he was going to leave her by herself.

"No, I don't really have anyone right now to ask. I wouldn't want to bother any of them anyway. I'm sure I'll be fine on my own anyway."

Syaoran pulled her closer to him as the wind whipped around her. She shivered from the slight chill. She at least needed to get out of those wet clothes. He'd have to convince her to leave work somehow.

"Alright then...come with me. You can stay at my place. I promise nothing weird will happen. I have an extra room you can stay in. Then I can be there tonight to watch you and I'll make sure to cover you if you need help on your rent."

Sakura's mouth gaped open. "But...you don't really know me and I don't really know you. I couldn't ask that of you. Plus, I'm sure you need some sleep."

Syaoran shrugged as he maneuvered his car keys out of his pocket. He longed for her to agree so he could get her out of the night air and into his warm car.

"Well, I might not really know you, but our friends do know each other. I trust them enough to know they wouldn't be friends with someone who wasn't a good person. So please Kinomoto-san, don't go back to work. I'd probably just go home and worry about you all night. You are my best customer after all."

Syaoran's lips upturned into a smile. His heart beat heavily in his chest. He wondered if she could feel the rhythm of it as he held her in his arms. Part of him hoped that she did. There was something about this girl that made his pulse race. All he knew in this moment was that he had to make sure she was safe, and he'd do anything to ensure it happened.

"You're not going to give up are you?" Sakura asked curiously.

In response, he held her tighter. Syaoran hoped he wasn't coming off as too pushy, but he found it hard to relax when he was concerned about this girl. "Nope."

Sakura sighed, closing her beautiful eyes. She rubbed her aching temples with her fingers.

"Okay," She whispered sounding a bit unsure. "As long as you promise that you won't tell Takashi-kun or Chiharu-chan about this. I don't want them to worry."

He nodded. "It's a deal. Let's get you into my car before you freeze to death."

 **Author's Note:**

I want to go ahead and address some of the feedback I've gotten about just mentioning Meiling in the previous chapter. I'm just going to say there are reasons surrounding the plot as to why it needed to be done. I wanted to give her character an introduction as she will appear later on in this story. Her relationship with Syaoran is definitely a cousin and friend type relationship. He spent a lot of time with her in Hong Kong before this story begins, as she was his only friend there. The actual way I wrote that scene did not specify that he even missed his cousin. It was stated that sometimes he missed his old life where he could lean on Meiling, **as well as the rest of his family.** He even thought that she would tell him he should ask Sakura out on a date. Other than she is mentioned very little. I'm not really getting where the criticism is coming from.

The Meiling you will see in my story is a more mature Meiling (similar to the clear card arc). She will root for Sakura and Syaoran's budding relationship just as much as anyone else. You'll see more about the rest of Syaoran's family later, but it's still much too early to get into that… So please hold off any criticism of Meiling until she actually appears in the story. I love her character development in the anime. She is actually one of my favorites of Sakura's friends. I think she deserves to be in the story just as much as any character. I will not omit her from this story as she is a big part of Syaoran's life. He would not be the same person he is without her influence. I would not be able to write this story to the best of my ability if I left out her character. I'm sorry if that is disappointing to anyone, but that is the way it must be. I have to write this the way I feel it's meant to be written or otherwise it will not turn out well.

As always thank you for all of the reviews! I look forward to hearing from everyone. I was really..worried about this chapter...I hope you all like it. :)


	4. Warmth and Longing

**Warmth and Longing**

Sakura wrapped Syaoran's leather jacket around her tightly as the heat poured out from the vents in his vehicle, warming her tense muscles. The car he drove wasn't new, but it wasn't exactly ancient either. It was painted a dark ebony and the seats were upholstered leather. The interior was clean and smelled lightly of sandalwood, one of her favorite scents. It mingled with the reek of alcohol that covered her from head to toe. Her knuckles clenched at the thought of her ruined ivory dress. It was likely stained for good and getting out a smell like that was going to take a miracle.

She glanced at Syaoran, his own knuckles were gripping the steering wheel fiercely. Sakura didn't know he had even owned a car until he ushered her inside, but there was a lot she didn't know about him. He had come to her rescue twice. What did she owe him now? She thought about asking him if he was alright. He still seemed so tense from the earlier events of the night.

Cars flew past them going the opposite direction and bright lights glared. Syaoran kept his eyes ahead watching the road carefully. They were still at least ten minutes away from their destination. The bar Sakura worked at was on the other side of the city from her apartment and required her to take the bus to arrive on time. Luckily the fee was low and she could always cover it with her leftover tip money. She pushed her fingers into her dress pockets feeling for the money she knew was there. Sakura hadn't made much in tips earlier in the night, but it would be enough to get her to work tomorrow. She could maybe even pick up a modest amount of food at the grocery too. She'd make sure to call her boss as soon as she was able so that she could explain the situation. Hopefully, he would forgive her.

The car came to a stop as the light ahead turned red. Syaoran jerked his head to the right to look at Sakura. His amber eyes were filled with an emotion Sakura recognized as worry. The breath in her lunges caught. His face was flawlessly beautiful and that look in his eyes nearly made her heart melt. What was wrong with her? She didn't even know this man..yet she found herself wanting to know him more than anything.

"Li-kun," Sakura's voice slightly trembled from the effort of speaking. "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" His gentle voice echoed in her ears.

"You still seem a little tense." She told him honestly.

Syaoran's eyes locked back onto the road just in time for the light to change. "That man angered me. He shouldn't have touched you like that. I just wish I had been there sooner, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Sakura's heart clinched at his words. Why was he so worried about her? Was he just angry that someone has been treated in such a way or was it because she was the one who had gotten injured and mistreated? She wasn't sure why but she found herself hoping it was the later. It felt nearly impossible to take a breath but she forced the air out of her lungs. She needs to get a hold of herself.

"I'm grateful you were there to help. But now I've found myself in debt to you once more."

"Kinomoto-san, you don't owe me anything. You agreeing not to go back to work after what happened is payment enough."

Sakura closed her eyes. There had to be something she could do to repay his kindness. This was the second tight spot he had helped her out of and what had she done for him..baked him some cookies? There had to be some way she could repay him. Even if she didn't know what she could do right now she'd make sure to figure it out. Someone like him deserved at least that much.

The car turned into the parking lot behind Syaoran's apartment building. He carefully maneuvered the vehicle into one of the many vacant parking spots. It was still early in the night for most partying college students so it made sense that not that many people were home at this time of day. The populations of Syaoran's and Sakura's apartment buildings mostly consisted of students who hadn't managed to secure a dorm. The university only had a very limited amount of dorms and they were reserved for scholarship students before anyone else.

The hum of the car engine ceased as Syaoran retrieved his keys from the ignition Sakura's blood sang in ear ears as her pulse continued to rise. She was nervous about this entire arrangement. She would be going into stranger's apartment and staying the night. This was something she had never done before. He had promised her she'd be safe. She felt like she could trust this man but the thought of staying with him still made her feel anxious.

Syaoran's car door slide open jolting Sakura from her worry-filled thoughts. She pulled on her own door handle, but Syaoran was already there to help her out of her side of the car and into the empty parking lot. He moved to pick her up again but before he could she stumbled onto her own feet. Sakura knocked into him nearly bringing them both to the asphalt. Syaoran steadied her keeping his fingers pulled tightly around one of her wrists.

"I'm not sure that you should be walking. Are you dizzy? That could be a sign of a concussion." His amber eyes bore into her. "It's not too late to take you to the doctor."

"No...I'm fine. I just need to sit down."

He sighed deeply. Clearly wishing she would change her mind. There was no way she wasn't going to reverse her decision on this subject. A doctor's office or a hospital, those were the last places she ever wanted to be.

Without warning, he scooped her back up into his arms. Sakura let out a yelp in response and closed her eyes. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She wasn't sure if she could take any more surprises like that tonight. It might just very well give her an anxiety attack or make her lunges burst.

"Fine...then the compromise is that I get to carry you upstairs so I can make sure you don't fall over."

It was Sakura's turn to sigh. She decided that if he wanted to carry her she would let him since it seemed to make him happy, well less stressed out anyway. Syaoran transported her through the parking lot and up the nearest staircase. His arms wound around her tightly creating a secure hold. Sakura watched his dirt free sneakers take step after step. They circled around the abandoned corridor twice only stopping their ascent which they reached the third floor.

The hallway they entered was plain with walls the shade of an eggshell and unremarkable brown carpet. Syaoran moved to the left to stop at one of the many doors. Shining in gold the number thirteen was etched in the center. Syaoran removed his keys from his back pocket and hastily used them to unlock his apartment, Sakura still held securely his grasp. He reached for the light switch with his keys still in his hand.

The living room became illuminated and Sakura could make out the tiddy space. A sofa and coffee table were in the center, clear of clutter, and perfectly arranged. The walls were painted a soft jade and sparsely decorated with picture frames of various landscapes. A short hallway held four white doors, which Sakura assumed led to other rooms or storage closets. A immaculate kitchen attached to the living area on the right. On the opposite side of the space were two double glass-paned doors, from which Sakura could clearly see a small balcony.

Syaoran deposited her gently onto the couch. The sudden drop made Sakura's head spin though he had put her down with care. On instinct, she placed her open palm on her forehead. Maybe she really did have a concussion. Sakura hoped that wasn't the case, maybe she was just still rattled from the jolt she had received earlier when her skull had connected with the firm concrete floor.

Syaoran's brilliant eyes followed her movements, but he didn't comment on her action. "Stay here. I'll go get you some clothes you can change into."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut trying to ignore the pain in her head. His footsteps echoed away down the hall, leaving her alone momentarily as he retrieved something warm for her to wear. Sakura felt around in her pocket for her phone. She opened one eye and stared at the screen. Words flashed on the screen so she forced herself to read them. Sakura had two missed calls. She usually kept her phone on silent so it hadn't rung to alert her to them. One as she expected was from her boss, probably asking her where she was. The other...was from her father.

Sakura's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as she ignored the call from her father, erasing the evidence that the call had ever occurred. Instead, she called back her boss from The Spiked Cauldron, but there was no answer. Hastily she left a message trying her best to explain what had happened, though he had probably already figured out most of it.

Syaoran returned a few minutes later with a pile of clean clothes in his arms. He laid them down on the arm of the chair.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"Yes," Sakura answered quickly even though the pounding in her head had intensified. She couldn't wait to get rid of this smell of whiskey in her hair. That could only make her head feel better and maybe the warm water would relax her. "I should be able to manage that much. I'd like to get this stench off of me."

"Alright," He pointed a finger down the hall. "That door is the bathroom. There are fresh towels in the cabinet. Use anything you need."

Sakura stood on shaky legs and clutched the t-shirt and shorts Syaoran had found for her to wear. He grabbed her arm to steady her when he noticed her instability. She waited a moment for the lightheadedness to subside before she took a step forward down the hall. As she walked away he let go of her arm. He continued to watch her with a steady gaze, preparing to lunge forward if she needed his assistance again.

Stepping into the bathroom she slowly pulled out a beige towel from the cabinet below the sink. She made sure to lock the door behind her. Even though she thought she could trust this man he was still a stranger to her. Disrobing she stepped into the shower and let the water's warmth trickle down her body. Instantly she felt relief from her discomfort and dizziness. She was glad Syaoran had suggested it. Maybe she'd be well enough after this that he'd agree she could go home for the night, but did she want that? Sakura wasn't sure. She ran a tentative hand through her hair and closed her eyes. A vision of his smile flashed in her mind, making her heart skip. Her breath hitched as she realized she would rather spend time with Syaoran Li than go home.

XXXXX

Syaoran boiled some water on the stove for the preparation of some hot jasmine tea. He thought maybe it would help his guest with the anxiety she was clearly exuding. He could tell she was worried about staying with him and a little shaken up about the events at the bar earlier. He wondered if she as hungry too. He hasn't been able to eat much before he had felt compelled to help Sakura Kinomoto and now that he had gotten her safely to his home the ache in his stomach was apparent.

While Sakura took her shower he rummaged through his refrigerator trying to find something for them both to eat. Opening up the bottom drawer he found he had all the ingredients for beef stew. As he pulled out the vegetables and meat he hoped that it was something she liked. He really had no idea what she liked other than her signature coffee order and the books she brought into Hugs with Mugs. Syaoran longed to learn more about this mysterious woman. Even if this wasn't the way he had envisioned at least he was finally getting to spend more time with her.

He cut vegetables and emptied a container of broth into a large pot. Then added meat, salt, pepper, and garlic to the mix. Syaoran left the pot to simmer on the stove and poured steaming tea into two cups. He carried the porcelain cups into the living area and placed them on the oak coffee table before he took a seat. As he did he turned to see Sakura emerge from the bathroom wearing his borrowed clothes. In her arms, she carried her soiled dress and his towel. Syaoran found it strange yet oddly satisfying seeing her in his clothes. He tried to shake the thought from his head as her feet carried her closer to him.

"I made you some tea." He mumbled as she sat down to him next on the couch. Her sudden appearance made him nervous to be in her presence once more. The feeling had dissipated when she was in danger, but now that they were in his apartment completely alone it returned with a vengeance.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

He noticed that her hair was still wet and strands of it clung to her cheeks. She fidgeted as she reached for her tea.

"Did the shower help?" He asked her trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. If she noticed at all she didn't show it.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I actually feel much better now. I'm not so dizzy. I think I just needed to get away from that smell. It was a bit overpowering."

Sakura took a sip of the tea in her trembling fingers. He wondered if it was from fear of her situation now, earlier, or something else entirely. Syaoran desperately wanted her to feel comfortable around him.

"You're very good at making tea." She told him a thin smile etched onto her face. "But I shouldn't expect any less from you. You always remember my order when I come into the shop and make it exactly how I like it."

Syaoran cast his eyes down at his own cup to hide the slight hint of pink on his cheek from her observation. He always made sure to remember her order specifically but he wasn't sure if he wanted her to know that just yet.

"I wasn't sure if you've eaten, but I'm starving. I'm making some beef stew. You're welcome to have as much of it as you want." He told her trying quickly changing the subject.

"That sounds great. I haven't had anything much to eat lately other than instant ramen."

Syaoran's eyebrows knit together. "How come?"

Sakura sat her cup back down on the table and laced her fingers together in her lap. "Well honestly, I don't have a whole lot of money to spare. I'm trying to get through school on my own and it's just more cost effective than most other options. I'm working two jobs right now just to make my rent and I don't have very much money left after I pay that and all my bills."

"Do you have a roommate to help you with the bills?" Syaoran asked curiously. "I'm assuming you don't since you said you didn't have anyone to stay with tonight."

"No, I don't," Sakura bit her bottom lip. "If it becomes necessary that could be an option for me, but as long as I'm able I'd like to live alone."

"Sometimes I think I should get a roommate," Syaoran turned to look at her his amber eyes locked on her face. "But I manage fine on my own. There was some money left over in a fund for me in my father's will. I'm using that to pay for a lot of my school expenses, but I make sure to work too so that it doesn't run out."

"Oh," Sakura clenched her fingers together as she looked down at the hardwood floor. "I'm sorry to hear about your father."

"It was a long time ago…" Syaoran explained. "It's alright."

Sakura shook her head. "Losing someone is never easy. It's still sad no matter how much time has passed."

Syaoran could tell her eyes turned glassy, though she tried to hide it from him.

"How about I go check on our food? We could eat and watch some tv or a movie. How does that sound?" Syaoran noticed how the change in subject from roommates to his own deceased father had changed Sakura's mood. He hoped he could distract her from whatever had caused her sadness with food.

Sakura nodded still not allowing herself to look him directly in the eyes. "That sounds nice." She still carried an air of sadness around her, but she was no longer clenching and unclenching her fingers.

Syaoran rose and debated for a moment. He longed to reach out and touch her. He felt he'd do anything to relieve her from the sadness the conversation had brought out in her. Before he changed his mind, Syaoran placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly. She jumped at the unexpected touch.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He told her gently. "Then we can pick out something to watch."

The rest of the night came and went without incident. The two had shared the beef stew and eaten in front of his flat screen. They largely ignored whatever was playing on the screen and Sakura had told him that his cooking was the best meal she'd had in quite a long time. Syaoran noted that he would need to try to invite her over again, even if it was just for dinner. Every second of time he got to spend with her made the tingling feeling in his veins intensify. There was something about this sweet-natured intelligent girl that made his heart beat wildly. He'd never felt this way about anyone before.

He lay awake for a long time after he had shown Sakura to his guest bedroom. In the morning he promised himself he would ask her to go out on a real date. He knew he should have asked her before they went to bed, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His stomach had felt like it was tied in knots. Syaoran didn't have much...or really any experience dating. He had been too focused on the tasks his family had assigned to him. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was free to experience something like this without them having a say in it. He knew he needed to take the chance when it was given instead of letting it slip him by.

 **Authors Note:**

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter was pretty much just a fluffy chapter where our two main characters are learning a bit more about each other. I expect the next chapter to be a bit longer. I've been off work a lot this week and I've really been getting into my writing so this chapter didn't take me long to write. I really hope you enjoy it! I might have another chapter out towards the end of the week but no promises. :)


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

**The Calm Before the Storm**

Sakura awoke the next morning well rested, even after the events of the previous night. Syaoran had shown her to his guest room after they had both decided Sakura, in fact, did not have a concussion. Once she had taken a shower, gotten some food in her, and relaxed she had felt much better. She was half convinced the tea that the man had made for her was a magic potion after she had drunk two glasses she felt much calmer and healthier than she had in months. Perhaps he was a magician working magic into the food and drinks he created. A soft smile tugged at Sakura's lips at the thought.

It was still early, Sakura rolled on to her stomach as the light of her phone distracted her. She grimaced seeing that she had another missed call from her boss at the Spike Calderon. He had left her a voicemail. She fumbled for the smartphone, wrapping her fingers around it tightly as she pulled it to her ear. Sakura played the message, tears threating to fall as she listened to the words. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath to control the fear and anger.

Her manager's words echoed in her head. Even though the incident that had occurred was unfortunate, The Spiked Caldron would not tolerate an employee who could not complete they're full shift due to inebriated customers. At the end of the message, her ex-manager had added that perhaps bartending just wasn't the job for her. After listening to the message no less than three times she dropped the phone onto the ground as emotion got the better of her. A thud from the dropped object radiated out from the hardwood floor.

"Kinomoto-san, are you awake?" A voice called down the hall. "I can make us some breakfast."

Sakura inhaled, tears leaked down her face. She made an attempt to hide the sobs with the back of her hand. There was no way she wanted to bother Syaoran with this. Sakura hadn't thought her boss would be happy with her leaving in the middle of the shift, but surely she thought he would have been a bit more understanding.

"Sure, just give me a minute," Sakura answered as brightly as she was able, but another loose sob escaped her. What was she going to do? Without her second job, there was no way she'd be able to pay her rent.

A knock sounded at her door. Syaoran's smooth voice vibrated in her ears. "Are you okay?"

Sakura made an attempt to quell the tears to no avail. When she didn't answer him the door creaked open an inch and the man peered inside. Sakura could only imagine how much of a mess she must have looked when he glanced her way. Tears streaked down her face as she desperately tried to wipe them away.

His face filled with concern as he pushed himself into the room. Immediately Sakura sat up straighter on the bed as she covered as much of her face as she was able. She felt the bed shift as he sat down beside her. His hand grazed her shoulder as he squeezed it gently.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, worry lacing his voice.

Sakura trembled and he let go over her shoulder as if afraid he had done something to cause it.

"I…." Sakura began but she couldn't force any more words out.

"I'm sorry." Syaoran glanced at Sakura's reddened face, as she removed her hands from over her eyes. "You don't have to tell me. How about you come to the kitchen and eat breakfast with me. Then you can tell me all about it if you feel like it."

Syaoran smiled and for a moment Sakura nearly forgot why she was so upset. A deep breath escaped her lips. "That sounds nice."

Sakura ran her fingers under her puffy eyes removing the excess tears from her face. Maybe she could call her boss back and if she only explained better he'd offer her job back. If not then surely she could find something….anything to get her bills paid.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Syaoran stood, crossing the room quickly, but his amber gaze continued to follow her. "Just come find me when you're ready...and if you need anything just ask."

"Thank you," Sakura whispered after his retreating form.

He left just as quickly as he had entered. It felt empty without him sitting next to her somehow. Was it this could in the room before? She couldn't be sure. Sakura's emotions were in a frenzy she didn't need to add her feelings for this man to the list of her problems, so she pushed them to the back of her mind.

"I told you. I"m sorry about last night Eriol. It was an emergency….No it wasn't a lie so I could leave. She needed help last night."

Sakura could hear Syaoran's voice rise over the quiet apartment. She stepped lightly, finally feeling like she had enough self-control to leave the guest room without crying anymore. Syaoran's back was turned to her standing in front of the kitchen counter. With one hand he held his phone to his ear and with the other, he poured himself a generous amount of coffee in an oversized mug.

Sakura hadn't thought much of it that night, but what was he doing in that bar anyway? Had she interrupted something important when she became a burden? Of course, she didn't know this man very well, but to her, he didn't seem like that type that would just go to a bar on his own. He had probably been there with friends or even a date. What kind of trouble had she managed to cause him?

"Fine...I'll text you back in a bit. I'll have to talk to Kinomoto-san about it." Syaoran sighed deeply. "Yes, she's still here. I wasn't about to leave her alone after what happened last night. If she agrees, I'll bring her too"

Syaoran gripped the coffee cup tightly. "I'll see you later, probably….bye."

He turned around quickly to see her standing in his borrowed clothes. The t-shirt and shorts he had given her from the night before were much too big on her, swallowing up her small frame. She wondered if she looked better than early or if her face was still the same shade of ugly crimson it had been around thirty minutes ago.

Syaoran paused, mouth slightly open in surprise. He must have thought she looked like a complete mess."Would you like something to drink?"

Despite her haggard appearance, he was ever the gentleman. Sakura nodded and watched as Syaoran turned abruptly to make a second cup of coffee, this time adding her standard vanilla creamer and extra sugar. "You keep vanilla creamer from the coffee shop her?"

He smiled and handed her the green porcelain cup, the matching one to his own. "Well, I never know when I'll need it."

"But you don't drink it."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you know that?"

"Well…" Sakura stammered, unsure of what to say. She had noticed what he drank at work and unless his coffee habits at home were completely different she knew he liked his coffee black. "It's not what you normally drink at the Cafe anyway."

"You're right it's not. I brought it here for guests. I don't use creamer or sugar."

"You were on the phone with someone...before I got here."

He nodded and motioned for her to sit down at his kitchen table. "It was my friend Eriol."

Sakura sat and went to take a sip of the cup he sat down in front of her. Steam rose from the warm cup. The welcoming scent of vanilla filled her nostrils and instantly calmed her nerves. Food and drinks he made always seemed to have a way of doing that to her.

Syaoran took the seat across from her as her lips brushed the lip of the cup. Her eyes met his as she waited for him to tell her about the conversation. She had heard her name pop up, which made her curious.

"He's trying to guilt me into going out to lunch with him and his girlfriend," The man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was supposed to meet his new girlfriend at the bar last night…"

"But I happened?" Sakura finished his sentence, twisting her finger around one of her long strands of honey hair.

He sighed. "I wouldn't put it like that, but yes. He wants me to ask you to come along. You had a rough night though. You should probably rest instead of going out to lunch with a couple of strangers. I'd completely understand if you'd rather not go."

Sakura knew she should say no. Everything was screaming for her not to accept, but she owed this man. He had saved her yet again and Sakura Kinimoto hated owing anyone anything. Something in his eyes told her he wanted her there with him, even if his words had said otherwise. It wouldn't be fair to let him face his friend's wrath on his own.

"I'll go." Sakura sputtered before she could change her mind. It wasn't like she had anything else to do. She wasn't emotionally prepared to look for a new job yet and as much as her mind told her it was a bad idea she knew she wanted to spend more time with this man.

Syaoran raised a furrowed brow. "Are you sure? You seem a little shaken up this morning. If you don't want to be alone. I can call Eriol back and tell him…"

"No," Sakura cut him off. "I don't want your friend to be more upset with you. I'll be fine I promise."

"Well, since you're up now. I'll go get you some breakfast."

Syaoran got up and went back into the kitchen, only to bring her a hot bowl of fresh blueberry oatmeal with honey drizzled on top. It looked so good Sakura almost felt like she would start to cry again. She couldn't remember the last time she had anything this good for breakfast, more often then not she would just skip the meal altogether.

"Thank you," Sakura told him as he slid the bowl down in front of her. Her heart beat a little bit faster when she looked into his eyes, so she shifted her gaze away.

"You're welcome." He took up his place across from her again and snapped open a sleek laptop.

Syaoran searched the web while she shoveled mouthfuls of oats and honey into her mouth. This all felt weirdly natural like this was something the two of them had done many times before. But of course, this had never happened, until now. Sakura couldn't help but like it, even though her brain screamed at her to get a grip. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring but she decided, even if it was just for today, she'd let herself enjoy the company of this strange man that made her heart race.

Syaoran had driven them expertly to the restaurant they were meeting his friend at. They were now waiting for the couple to arrive since the pair were running a few minutes late. Sakura began to fidget in her seat as her nerves set in. The place was much nicer than anywhere she'd been in a while, and it made her uncomfortable. She was also struggling with the thought that, all of a sudden, she felt like she was being thrown into a double date. The idea hadn't crossed her mind when she accepted the invitation, but now it was nearly all she could think about. She was sure Syaoran didn't view it that way. He looked calm and collected, though now and then his eyes would flicker to her and then back out the window as he watched for the arrival of his friend.

Sakura refolded the napkin in her lap for the tenth time underneath the table, keeping her nervous habits out of view from the other customers and staff. Why had she agreed to this again? She should be out looking for a way to create some new income, not sitting in an expensive restaurant that looked like it cost at least $50 dollars a plate.

She was surprised they hadn't been turned away at the door, seeing as how they both weren't dressed to be in a place like this. Syaoran had dropped her off at her apartment to get dressed. He had insisted, even though, she could have walked. She only lived just across the street.

Sakura has picked out a clean pair of black jeans, a blousy green top that tied in a ribbon at the back, and a pair of dark plain flats. She had opted to braid her hair into one single fishtail down her back. Sure, Sakura looked presentable, but not nice enough to be dining in a place like this.

Syaoran wore a long black sleeved button up shirt and had paired it with plain blue jeans and black and white converse. He edged closer to the window as he seemed to finally glance his friend outside.

Sakura's stomach knotted, what if they didn't like her? Then she reminded herself not for the first time that day that it really didn't matter if they did or not.

"He's finally here," Syaoran told her, breaking the silence that had stretched over them.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't know she had been holding in. When had they stopped talking? Was it just because she was nervous? Was he nervous too? If he was it didn't really show, but he was meeting his friend's new girlfriend for the first time. Perhaps, she wasn't alone in her anxiety.

A couple glided through the front door as effortlessly. They looked like they belonged in an elegant advertisement for the restaurant.

The man was nearly as tall as Syaoran. He wore an immaculately tailored black suit jacket over a pair of grey plaid pants. A white dress shirt was tucked in and buttoned all the way to the collar. One his pale face he wore a pair of thinly rimmed glasses that set off his dark eyes.

The woman wore an elegant purple sundress, made from silk, and tied in the back with a huge bow. Her dark hair was braided into two long braids and pinned up to either side of her head. From her vantage point and the dim lighting, she couldn't get a good look at her face.

As the couple, we're led closer to their table by a waiter Sakura was finally able to catch a glimpse of her striking features. Her heart caught in her throat. She hadn't been sure when they had first entered the building, but she was sure now. Syaoran's friend was dating her cousin and best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji.

 **Authors Note:**

Sorry, I know it's been awhile. I've gotten busy and my creativity hasn't been flowing as much as I've wanted it to, but it's back for now. I usually get much more into my writing when the weather gets colder. I've started the next chapter already so hopefully the next one won't take so long to get out. :)

I did go back and update the first four chapters. I did some light grammar revisions. Nothing storywise has changed.


End file.
